Volunteer
by Orion Tarvers
Summary: OneShot. Hermione unintentionally volunteers in potions and it leads to....unexpected consequences. R&R.


I own nothing...rather pathetic but I have to say it.

This is my first Blaise/Hermione fic so please be gentle.

* * *

"Just stop banging your head against the wall."

"I can't. I actually did it, what possessed me to do it?"

"Seeing as how you were on your own, I think only you have that answer."

"No, you don't understand. I'm usually very level headed. I've never done anything like this, _never._" The statement was followed by another bang on the wall.

"Well, you did it. You can't take it back so get over it."

"Why did I even come to you?"

"Because you love me and consider me the sister you never had."

Hermione Granger stopped her head banging to glare at Ginny Weasley, who was watching the scene from the comforts of the Head girl's bed.

"Get off my bed." Hermione said before moving to sit next to the ginger haired girl.

"I thought you wanted my advice." Ginny said as she raised an eyebrow in Hermione's direction.

"That was until you opened your mouth."

"Hermione! I thought you were the nice one of the trio."

"I am!" Hermione defended with a glower. "I had a lapse of judgment."

"You call telling someone you fancy them a lapse of judgment?" Ginny asked with an unbelieving stare.

"I was under Veritaserum! I call that a lapse of judgment."

"Well, why did you volunteer to take it in the first place?"

"I didn't! How many times do I have to tell you? Snape asked if anyone knew what the potion was and when I raised my hand and answered he said 'Thank you for volunteering, Ms. Granger.'"

"Well, you should have known better. He would never call on you without having something up his sleeve."

"Thank you, Ginny, I know." Hermione answered the rant with an eye roll.

"How did the question even come up?" Ginny asked out of nosiness.

"I'm sure you've already heard, Ginny."

"I want to get your version."

"Snape asked me one question and then turned over the rest of the time to the class to ask me questions. He took points off of any houses that weren't his when they asked questions."

"Do you think Dumbledore really knows what he's doing ever year when he lets that bat stay on?"

"Dumbledore is brilliant man, Ginny." Hermione defended the aged Headmaster.

Hermione flopped back onto the bed and stared up at her ceiling. She was glad she didn't have to share a room any longer; Lavender would have been asking her questions non-stop.

"So….who asked you the question?" The frazzled Head Girl snapped her head over and glared at the youngest Weasley.

"I'd rather be stuck with Lavender." She hissed, retracting her earlier thought of the girl. A glare from Hermione would have sent the girl running, not grinning wider, as the girl occupying her bed was doing now.

"I'm insulted, but I would still like an answer."

"The boy himself asked me." She bit out angrily, turning her gaze once more to the ceiling.

Silence echoed in the room before Hermione finally hauled herself up against the headboard and wrapped her arm around her knees. Ginny was biting her lip and looking wide eyed at her before she let a laugh bubble out. She fell off of the bed when her laughter reached an all time high and she only laughed harder when Hermione's narrow eyes looked over the side of the bed at her.

"Hermione, you can't write things like this." She tried to verify her laughter.

"Only because no one would believe it."

"Oh, I'm sure everyone's forgotten about it by now."

"You could at least wipe the tears out of your eyes while you're trying to convince me." Hermione grumbled before she rolled of the bed and walked to the door.

"I think he's out there."

Gritting her teeth, Hermione opened the door and walked down the steps as quickly as possible, hoping that the observation made by Ginny was faulty. The fates were placing bets on who could make her day worse, it seemed.

"Well Hermione. Just the girl I wanted to see."

"Excuse me?"

"You honestly expect me to forget what you said today?" he asked, brows raised in mock surprise.

"It was my one wish and hope." She answered sweetly, edging towards the door slowly to not draw attention to unease.

"Well, I must be off." Ginny said as she bounded down the stairs and jetted in between the two Heads that stood squared off in the middle of the common room.

"I'll go with you." Hermione instantly said, smiling slightly for the excuse to leave.

"No, that's okay, 'Mione. I know the way to the Great Hall."

Staring wide eyed, Hermione watched as the Gryffindor walk out of the room. She mentally cursed her and bit the inside of her mouth before swinging her eyes around to face the inevitable.

"You fancy me." He stated simply.

"I think the school's established that, thank you very much." She through clenched teeth.

"I can tell you something they haven't." he offered, his hands slipping casually into the pockets of his tailor made slacks.

"What?" she asked flatly, not really interested but feeling it was expected of her to ask.

"I fancy you as well."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at the Slytherin in front of her.

"It's not funny to play with some one's feelings." She informed him before she gave up being discreet and took off across the room and opened the portrait.

She'd almost made it too, except for the arm that pulled her back into the room. She barely registered what happened when she felt his lips press to hers in a brief kiss that was over as soon as it started. She looked up at him and noticed the blush that stained his cheeks and smiled.

"I've wanted to do that since first year." He explained with a sheepish smile.

"I'm glad you did, Blaise, or I'd never have had the courage to do this."

Hermione wound her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him down until his lips met hers. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly when his tongue traced her bottom lip.

* * *

After arriving at dinner fifteen minutes late, Hermione sat at her regular seat, between Ron and Ginny. She ingored the whispers and stares that she attracted and glanced over as Blaise made is way into the Great Hall to take is seat at the Slytherin table. She smiled when Ginny demanded to know what had happened after she left the room.

"I've decided that I was too hard on Professor Snape. He was only teaching the effects of a potion, after all." She said as an answer, stealing a glance across the hall to catch indigo eyes.

"But I thought you said…." The red head started.

"I was wrong."

Hermione looked over at Ginny when she didn't get a response and saw the girl staring at her, open mouthed.

"Did you just say you were wrong?"

"Things change, Ginny. You just have to volunteer for it sometimes."

* * *

Sooo...did you like it, love it or do you regret clicking the button to bring you here? Let me know please. I'm a big girl, I can take it ;) 


End file.
